


Ложь

by KisVani



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Милиции нельзя было достигнуть высоких должностей, если не уметь быть честным. По крайней мере – с самим собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ложь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Революции в 2013 году.

В Милиции нельзя было достигнуть высоких должностей, если не уметь быть честным. По крайней мере – с самим собой.

Так что, когда речь заходила об Уилле Штраусере, Томас Невилл мог с абсолютной искренностью сказать, что тот очень полезен для их дела, но при этом не внушает ему самому излишнего доверия. А внутренне добавлял при этом: "Я попросту его боюсь".

И Том не считал это зазорным. Ведь Штраусер до Отключения сидел в психиатрической клинике, и его неуравновешенность не подвергалась сомнению. Это позже ему сказали, что выдающиеся таланты могут пригодиться Республике Монро. Том не знал подробностей, но подозревал, что Штраусер не колебался, узнав, какие полномочия ему предоставят. Психопатам, в отличие от обычных людей, не нужно повода, чтоб причинить кому-то боль.

Это была ещё одна причина для того, чтоб пореже пересекаться с Уиллом. Ну и, конечно, то, как некоторые его слова беспокоили Томаса.

— Ты точно такой же, как и я, – заметил тот как-то раз.

Они встретились в коридоре особняка Монро. Невилл возвращался с очередного совета (правительство Федерации Джордии снова выдвинуло ультиматум, который звучал бы более серьезно, будь у них какое-то оружие, кроме спортивных луков и самодельных мечей).Что в тот день делал в особняке Штраусер, Невилл не знал. Да и не особо хотел.

— Интересно, – спросил Том тогда, – почему ты решил сказать мне об этом именно сейчас?  
— Потому что ты считаешь, что достаточно хорош для того, чтоб цепляться к моим людям, – ответил Штраусер, – хотя ты точно такой же.  
— В отличие от тебя, – ответил Том, – я предпочитаю порядок.

То, что он ввязался в этот разговор, уже было тревожным, но отступать Невилл не собирался.

— О, да, упорядоченная жестокость выглядит лучше, – сказал Штраусер, – но беспорядочная веселее.

А потом развернулся и пошел по коридору дальше, будто бы считал разговор оконченным.

— Не стой у меня на пути, Невилл! – сказал он, не поворачиваясь.

Том ушел, не ответив. Да и что можно сказать психопату?

С точки зрения большинства населения Республики – Милиция была злом. Четким и определенным. Томас все время сталкивался с осуждающими и агрессивными взглядами, но он привык. Потому что знал, что без железной хватки на горле всё это подобие цивилизации, которое им удалось построить, рассыплется в прах.

Невилл слишком хорошо помнил, чем чуть было не закончилось для его семьи время после Отключения. Забавно, но людям нужно очень мало для того, чтоб превратиться в чудовищ.

Потому Томас считал, что стоит на страже равновесия. И, будучи честным с самим сбой, он должен был признать, что это ему нравится.


End file.
